Love Goes against Hate
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: SEQUAL to A Love that was meant to be! Nobunaga and the Princess are married, but that doesn't really mean all is well. Especaill when a NEW CHARACTER comes to warn them about invaders coming after them.
1. I'm watching you

**CHAPTER ONE**

Omari Nobunaga and his new wife, Princess Tsuyu, were having tea in their bedroom, of their palace in Wassashi.

It had been a few days since Nobunaga had finally married Princess Tsuyu, the girl he loved so much.

She had also loved him too, for all he had done for her. It was only a few days ago she had actually found those deep feelings toward him.

By marry the Princess, Nobunaga was appointed as the new Lord of Wassashi, and having made and kept the best promises and changes.

All throughout his kingdom, everyone worshiped the very ground he stood on. For the rules and regulation he assigned were remarkable.

_**The once who were poor, now had well paying jobs and enough gold to last them a lifetime.**_

_**The once who were homeless, now had a good comforting homes and shelter.**_

_**The once who were starving to death, were now properly fed. They would never again to go hungry.**_

_**Those who were enemies were now the best of friends. Neveragain would theysee things too differently.**_

Nobunaga's law and order had made the land of Wassashi the most peaceful and prosperous lands in Japan! He was treated like a God.

Nobunaga cared for the Princess ever since they were little, he was always very kind to her, and he was always there to protect her.

It was because that the Princess's pervious husband had been so mean to Nobunaga, as well as to herself, that she divorced and banished him, and settled down with Nobunaga.

**(Well… maybe you already know that story?)**

"Like you well, life in the palace My Lord, Nobunaga?" asked the Princess, as she poured Nobunaga his tea.

"Oh yes, I enjoy it very well My Princess." replied Nobunaga, as he smiled at his wife.

"There is but one thing about it that I do appreciate and treasure all the time."

"If I may ask, My Lord?" asked Tsuyu, "But, what is it that you enjoy about it?"

Nobunaga looked deep into his wife's eyes, and gently stroked her cheek. The Princess blushed.

"It is You' My Princess". He said sweetly, "You"… are what I admire the most, and I am sorry I took so long to tell you".

Princess Tsuyu, leaned forward, and placed her lips over Nobunaga's, little did they know, that they were being watched…

**(Not by Naraku…** **(We haven't** **even** **learnt of him yet)…** **but someone else).**

Far off in the in a deep dark castle, in a deep dark jungle, located where the Land of Kai once stood, someone was watching the couple through a clay pot of magic water.

"Yes my dear Tsuyu, cuddle into your lord's comfy arms." mocked the strange character, which sat in a dark corner.

"HUMPH… "Your-Lord" indeed! It's bas enough that you give the throne away to a commoner."

"But to a Vassal, that is too much!"

"I take it, you are not pleased with this Master-Hime?" asked a servant who was standing behind him.

The other man just stood, and looked at his servant with furry. "I Had Specifically Told You; NEVER TO INTERUPT MY CHAIN OF THOUGHT!"

The servant bowed down in forgiveness, "Forgive me Master, I just…"

"You know how I so ungratefully hate it when I am trying to think, to have someone unwanted come along.

"_Ever since the Princess married that, that…_ _That...Idiot if a Vassal, my entire law and order has been jeopardized!"_

"_I knew Nobunaga was warming up to her, and I had to put my foot down to it."_

"_A Vassal with a Princess… Has the world gone mad?"_

"_After she was sent away to be married to the Lord in Wassashi, I had thought that Nobunaga would marry some other girl, but HE REFUSED."_

"_His father however already made plans for Nobunaga to select a girl who would one day to consent to be his bride."_

"_All the fairest girls in the land, and form other lands to gather before him, and was to select one of them to become his bride, and defied us to the brink of disaster."_

"_It became clear to me that the young boy did not care about women or having a family, and that's when I heard that the Princess was in the deepest of trouble."_

"_She was being attacked by her-own husband, who was possessed by a demon. I had ordered the guards to seek out, and bring her back."_

"_Nobunaga however also heard of this, and begged of me to allow him to rescue her… and I had to agree."_

"…and now he is married to her, deliberately defying the laws of order. He will pay for this… and dearly!"

"Master?" asked the servant, "If I may ask, how do you intend to bring the vassal down to his knees?"

The strange character raised his hand, and the water inside the pot, changed to show a little boy, who looked just like Nobunaga running to avoid capture.

"I have something that the boy has been kept from for so long now, that he'll practically give himself up!" He exclaimed.

He laughed sinisterly…

Far away, strange guards which each looked like a half fox, and half human, ran around a bend hoping to catch the young running boy.

From hidden well inside a bush near the tree where Nobunaga liked to sit when he was lonely, the little boy poked his head out, and saw that it was safe to come out.

The little boy was filthy. His robes were tattered, his face was bruised, and his hair was tangled.

He looked over the horizon, "Where are you…Big Brother?" he cried.

"Even though we've not met, I must warn you of danger that approaches you."

He continued to walk away into the new land of Wassashi, hoping to find a way to deliver the message to his brother…wherever he was.

In Kagome's time, she had just come home from school on a Thursday afternoon.

Ss soon as she got home, she jumped down the well in the back and warped to the Feudal Era.

"_I can't believe it!"_ she thought to herself. _"I can't believe I have to spend my whole entire Four-day weekend in the past, looking for a jewel shards!"_

"_MY…_ _WHOLE… FOUR-DAY...WEEKEND… UGH!"_

Kagome walked over to Kaede's hut, where she found the old woman, and Inu Yasha waiting for her.

Of course Inu Yasha was not very pleased.

"About time you decided to show up!" he snarled; Kagome just said, "SIT BOY!" and Inu Yasha fell smack into the ground.

"Inu Yasha." Snorted Kaede, "Ye must learn to control your patience, as well as your temper!"

Inu Yasha stood up, "The day I change that will be when hens give milk instead of eggs"!

Kaede turned towards Kagome, "No time for feeblish arguing." she quickly said. "I have sensed a great evil upon us!"

"A great evil?" asked Kagome, "Where it, and what is it?"

Inside Kaede's hut, while they each ate a bowl of her fresh hot stew…

"I cannot tell ye much about that Kagome." said Kaede, "But I am certain that the evil I sense is coming from the region of where once stood…The Land of Kai."

Kagome put down her bowl, and chop sticks in surprise. "The Land of Kai?" she said, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Then, she suddenly remembered the Day she met Nobunaga.

_She had confused him of being Oda Nobunaga, and asked for his autograph, but when she read the signature, she realized who he really was…_

"**_Omari Nobunaga?"_** _she asked,_ **_"But I thought you were Oda Nobunaga."_** _the man folded his arms in anger._

_He was tired of people confusing him like this,_ **_"I belong to the Takeda clan, in The Land of Kai. Please do not confuse me with him"_**

"Now I remember it's where Nobunaga used to live!" Kagome's words caused Kaede's eyes to widen.

"Do ye mean to tell me, that ye have met the famous Oda Nobunaga?"

Inu Yasha just snarled. "No we did not meet the famous Oda Nobunaga!"

"Inu Yasha please let Kagome tell me what happened!" but Kagome slightly frowned.

"I'm afraid he's right Kaede, the one we met was a samurai called Omari Nobunaga…"

Kagome began to tell the story of who her friend was…when she was through.

"I see!" said Kaede, "You say that he now resides as the new high Lord of the land of Wassashi?"

Kagome nodded her head, "But what does Nobunaga have to do with this great evil?" she asked.

"Don't tell me?" grumbled Inu Yasha, "This great evil knows everything about that idiot, and wants to kill him?"

Kagome's features hardened, "If you don't mind Inu Yasha!" she snapped, "I would rather hear the real reason!"

Now it was Kaede's turn to sadly nod her head, "Inu Yasha may be right Kagome."

"The Evil I sense does indeed want something in Wassashi, but it's hard to be certain".

Kagome looked frightened, "All I know is ye must head to Wassashi, and stop any disasters that may occur to the people there."

"No thanks!" snorted Inu Yasha, "No Jewel shard, No Way".

Kagome just grabbed Inu Yasha by the hair and started dragging him through the dirt. "KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?

"Oh shut up already" she growled. "You can come with me together or in pieces!"

Inu Yasha stood up grumpily "Perfect, another babysitting day for me"! He groaned.


	2. The boy who came to warn us

**CHAPTER TWO**

Nobunaga and the Princess were having a small picnic on the hill where Nobunaga liked to be alone sometimes.

There was only one piece of sushi left, and Nobunaga gracefully offered it to his wife.

She accepted it by throwing her arms around him, and kissing him sweetly.

"I take it you are glad I gave you the last piece my love?" asked Nobunaga. The Princess nodded her head.

"You make me so happy My Lord Nobunaga." she said "You have given so much happiness to our home land and made it so, peaceful, prosperous, and beautiful".

Nobunaga just shook his head, "You are wrong my Princess." He said. Tsuyu looked very confused.

"How am I mistaken?" she asked, Nobunaga raised his hand to her cheek. "I am staring at the most beautiful creature in the entire world."

Tears of happiness started to appear on her face.

"My Princess, I would climb the highest mountain, and swim the deepest of oceans, and even sell my soul…"

"…Just to be with you my wife. I love you Princess Tsuyu, I love you dearly!"

Felling touched by all this, the Princess wrapped her arms around Nobunaga, and softly began to cry into his shoulder.

"I love you also my Lord Nobunaga" she sobbed happily. Nobunaga began to join her in the cry of happiness.

The atmosphere was suddenly shattered by the sound of screams, and footsteps nearby. Nobunaga and Tsuyu got up to investigate.

When the reached the bottom of the hill, they saw at least five cloaked figures trying to ensnare a poor young boy.

Nobunaga charged like lightning, with his katana at the ready. "YOU THERE!" he bellowed. The figures turned towards Nobunaga, and to his surprise those men were actually fox demons.

Nobunaga charged forward, but to his surprise, the demons retreated like cowardly lions. All they left behind was a note saying.

"_THIS ISN'T OVER YET… BOY!"_

Nobunaga stared at the note. He was certain he had seen this hand writing somewhere before, but where.

"Oh, my word!" came Tsuyu's voice. Nobunaga turned to his wife, and that's when his eyes befell upon the beaten child, who had been knocked unconscious by those guards.

"You poor thing," cried Nobunaga, "How did you get way out here"?

The boy did not even move.

"He is in need of help My Lord!" cried Tsuyu, and Nobunaga nodded, then came and wrapped the picnic blanket around the fallen boy.

"Let us carry him back to the palace, so we may tend to his wounds" he said with determination.

That night at the palace, the young boy was still sleeping.

Nobunaga and the Princess had the servants cleaning and mending the boy's robes, while they tended to his wounds.

The boy would live, but he was still exhausted, and needed rest. Nobunaga had been watching over the young lad, trying to find out who he was, and why he has come.

Just then, his wife poked her head through the door. "Pardon me my Lord Nobunaga?" she peeped.

"Yes my Princess, I'm listening!" he answered back. "My Lord, Lady Kagome, and Lord Inu Yasha have arrived here at the palace."

Nobunaga immediately got to his feet, "You may show them in!" he replied.

The door opened eve wider, and there was Kagome, holding Inu Yasha by the hair.

"Lady Kagome, what a surprise!" said Nobunaga with happiness, as he held her hand and kissed it gently.

Kagome blushed, and giggled. "Nobunaga, there's something we have to tell you!" she said.

Nobunaga's eyes cast downward, "I'm afraid it will have to wait!" he sighed, "What!" snapped Inu Yasha

"You can handle a kingdom like this, but not a small chat!"

"Lord Inu Yasha, please keep your voice down!" snapped the Princess, "If you will follow us…!"

She led them all into the room where the little boy was still in his sleep. Kagome's eyes widened. "What, happened to him?" she asked.

"We are unsure!" said the Princess.

"It was shortly after My Lord and I had finished our picnic dinner that we saw this youth being chased by strange looking characters!"

"What sort of characters were these guys"? Asked Kagome; "My lord Nobunaga managed to get glimpse of their faces" said Tsuyu,

"And they appeared to be members of a Fox-demon tribe"!

Inu Yasha looked up, "Did you say, Fox-Demon?" he asked. Tsuyu nodded. "That's odd; I've smelled the scent of Fox-Demons all the way here!"

Suddenly Kagome remembered, "Princess, that's partly the reason why we've come here."

"Yes, go on" said Tsuyu, but before Kagome could even speak, Nobunaga's cry was heard from a few rooms down.

They all rushed over to the laundry room. "My Lord" cried the Princess, "What is it, why do you cry out!"

Nobunaga just pointed at the symbol on the young boys drying clothes. The moment she saw it, she too was in a state of shock.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" snapped Inu Yasha. Nobunaga turned toward him.

"That" he said pointing at the symbol, "It is none other than the signature of my family's name".

Kagome's eye's widened. "You mean…that kid is?"

"He is a part of my-family."

"But, this is impossible" cried Tsuyu, "That young boy is younger than you are my Lord."

"I was always told you were the youngest in your family!"

"That may have been true!" said Nobunaga, "But, it appears that my parents had been keeping something from me all along!"

"You mean, your mother had another child, and never told you Nobunaga" asked Kagome.

"I cannot be sure", said Nobunaga, "I will have to ask them the next time we meet up!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that!" said a small voice.

Everyone turned around, and saw the young boy standing at the doorway; he had awakened from his sleep.

"Young man" said Nobunaga, "Please, Do not keep me in suspense. Tell me your name!"

"My name is… _Orca Nobunaga, of the Takeda Clan_, I am indeed your younger brother!" said the young boy.

Nobunaga, who was heart-struck at the statement, had fainted.

"My Lord," cried the Princess, "Are you alright, please, speak to me!" Kagome felt Nobunaga's neck. "He's alright, he's just fainted."

"Humph, figures he would faint like that." grunted Inu Yasha.

"SIT BOY!" snapped Kagome, and Inu Yasha fell smack on the floor. "Why you!" he mumbled.

"Come on," said Kagome picking up the fallen king, "Let's get him into the bedroom."

"Yes my pet, you do that!" said the strange man, looking at them through his magic pot.

"Little do you realize… That you've just bagged the mouse with the cheese." He laughed.

"Master?" said his servant. "What does it mean… they've bagged the mouse with the cheese?" The master's red-eyes went even redder.

"IT MEANS THEY'VE TAKEN THE BAIT YOU IMPULSIVE IMP!" he roared, causing the servant to quiver in fear.

"With the boy in their presence, Nobunaga is indeed in my net. All I have to do is tighten it, and then…" he chuckled.

"NO MORE BEING A NICE GUY!"


	3. He's coming to kill you

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, Nobunaga awoke but was still in shock over the events of last night.

"I cannot believe this!" he cried, "You are my younger brother?" Orca nodded; "It is difficult to believe, but it is true." he said.

"This-this is almost a miracle!" cried Nobunaga, "Oh, My lord," cried Tsuyu, "I am so happy for you!"

Nobunaga and his wife shared a warm hug, which made Orca's mind ponder into questions.

"Princess Tsuyu, Your highness!" He said humbly, "If I may ask, why did you address my brother as Your-Lord!

"What! Does he have to make it anymore obvious why?" snapped Inu Yasha.

"INU YASHA!" snapped Kagome, "Don't make me say it…!"

"Sorry I'll be good!" He nearly whimpered in fear.

"Orca," said Kagome sweetly, "Try to think why the Princess called your brother her Lord."

As strange as it was, the youths mind caught on at once. "Brother, is it true, did you really marry our Princess?"

Tsuyu smiled and then knelt down towards the little boy, "Yes Orca, it is true." She said sweetly, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Your brother is indeed my Lord-husband, which makes you my in law sibling,"

"Big brother," said Orca. "You are the ruler of Wassashi! This is absolutely amazing!"

"I'm so glad to have met you, Orca" said Nobunaga walking over to his brother. "We have so much to talk about. How have things been in Kai?"

Orca suddenly looked frightened, and near tears. "Brother, I've been searching for you for a long time, but I have actually come to warn you!"

"Warn me?" asked Nobunaga, "Warn me of what?"

"Oh, it's so hard to tell you, you will both be crushed in spirit!" cried Orca.

"Crushed?" asked Tsuyu, "What in the land of Kai would crush our spirits?"

"Perhaps, we should go back to Kai, and find out?" said Kagome.

"Excellent Idea!" said Nobunaga; "I most certainly agree." added Tsuyu.

"That's just the thing" said Orca, "We cannot return to land of Kai!"

This made Nobunaga and his wife exchange confused looks.

"Orca," said Nobunaga, "What possible reason would we have not to return to our home-land?"

"Yes," said the Princess, "Our families are there, the royal palace is there…"

She tried to go on, but Orca's next few words change the entire matter. "We seem to be all that remains left of it all!" he said quickly.

Kagome gasped, Inu Yasha nearly fainted, but Nobunaga and Tsuyu's eyes widened at the statement.

"What, did you mean by, remains?" asked Nobunaga.

Orca closed his eyes tight, summoning up all the courage he could with in him. "The land of Kai…" he said near tears.

"Yes…Yes!"

"… Is…Gone!" cried Orca.

Nobunaga and Tsuyu's hearts almost stopped. "What do you mean?" they asked shaking.

There was no doubt about it; Orca definitely looked as though he was going to cry.

"It is gone!" he cried. "The villagers, the structures, even our families and friends…All of It!"

"It has vanished without leaving a single trace behind."

Nobunaga and his wife felt their own tears coming on. "No" cried Nobunaga, "It cannot be!"

His brother sadly nodded, "The proud land of Kai is No More. Master-Hime has taken it all away!"

Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu would have started bewailing in loss of their homeland, but…

"Master-Lord Hime?" said Nobunaga; "My father?" cried Tsuyu, "He is responsible for the vanishing of our homeland?"

Orca nodded, "Yes, it is sad but true. Your father, with his newfound powers, had sealed away the land, and all the villagers into another dimension!"

Tsuyu gasped heavily, and fainted into Nobunaga's arms. "Princess!" he cried, "Princess!"

Nobunaga carried his unconscious wife into their bedroom, and laid her down gently on their bed.

Their bed was nothing like the beds in Kagome's time at all. To start it off, most people in the Feudal-era would sleep on the floor.

A flattened pile of straw with a sheet made of cloth over it, with only a smaller pile as a pillow, and a blanket made form animal skin.

The Royal-bed however was much different.

There was a flattened straw pile, but it seemed to stretch out 10 feet in square.

The large cloth sheet over top of it, was if fact two sheets sewn together, and stuffed with old-wool from the farmer's sheep, giving the bed a comfortable surface.

The large sheet that covered you up was made of silk, and over it was a large duvet mad if bearskin.

The pillows were merely two smaller sheets which were also stuffed with wool.

Kagome had almost felt jealous, but then remembering what she was supposed to be doing, forget all about it.

She handed Nobunaga a cold dampened cloth, which he place over his wife's forehead.

"Don't worry Nobunaga, she'll be alright." said Kagome. "Tell me Orca." said Nobunaga. "What did you mean by Master-Hime has acquired newfound Power?"

"It all started several days ago." said the small boy.

"_Master Hime had received word that his daughter, Our Princess, had_ _banished_ _husband, and remarried up with a vassal form the Takeda clan"_

"_I_ _know this too well, for Master-Hime had_ _been acting rather strangely lately."_

"_In means of rage, he absorbed all the buildings and Villagers in Kai, and locked it all away in a white vortex in the sky."_

"_I however was one of the only survivors, who were not in the villager at the time of the tragedy."_

"_During the night, I had crept out of bed as I heard the master screaming at his servants."_

"_I crept into the throne room, and what I saw then changed my life forever."_

"_Our once proud lord had changed. His body looked much more muscular than before, his fingers were now sharp claws._

_As for his face he seemed to put over it a mask, which was in face the face of a fox demon."_

"_I saw him fuming at on of his servants who was playing around with the mask, and learned that it wasn't from any ordinary demon. For I heard him say…"_

"_**I sold my soul this! My life, and my very existence depends on it, and YOU NEARLY DESTROYED IT!"**_

"_It was also slowly after that moment, that I realized he was going to find the man who married his daughter, and make sure he pays for this."_

"He wants me dead does he?" said Nobunaga, "That should have been expected!" Orca looked confused, "What do you mean big brother?"

"You see Orca, it's a very dastardly thing for a lowly vassal like me, to marry up with a princess." said Nobunaga,

"Yes it is true," said Tsuyu finally awake, "But with my father far, far away from us, we thought that law could be overlooked."

"So basically your father punished the villagers just because of a silly order he admires?" asked Kagome, Orca nodded.

"Well go on," said Inu Yasha, "What happened next?"

"_I packed what little supplies_ _were left, and made a run for Wassashi."_

"_My plan was to warn the villagers that a terrible threat was coming for us all."_

"_But I was spotted by the guards, and having to run for my dear life to avoid being killed."_

"_It was after a few days of running that I lost all my strength, and would have been secured had it not been for my Brother here."_

"But that changes nothing; the threat of Master Hime still remains ready to strike."

"Hey, that reminds me." said Kagome. "Kaede warned us that there was going to be a great Evil coming here soon!"

Inu Yasha looked up, "You think that the Princesses' father is that evil thing that's coming here?" he asked.

"It could be!" said Kagome, "I don't know for sure, but I do know it is for a fact." said Orca.

"Master-Hime's threat was to come to Wassashi unless his daughter and her husband come forth within six days from yesterday."

Nobunaga and the Princess exchanged worried looks. "And, if we refuse?" they asked.

Orca gulped hard, "Then…he shall come here to Wassashi, and tear the village down just as he did to Kai.

His soul desire is make the both of you pay for deceiving him deliberately."

"Make us Pay!" cried Nobunaga, "Crush our village!" shrieked the Princess. Unless you come forward and confront him!" yelped Kagome.

"Oh my Lord Nobunaga!" cried Tsuyu, "Whatever shall we do?"

"I…I don't know!"


	4. We may have to

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Back in his jungle-castle, Master-Hime was staring blankly at the empty space where Kai once stood.

"My Lord?" called a guard at the door.

Master-Hime huffed, "I'm in an easy in mood right now, so I'll give you 30 seconds to speak!" he growled.

The guard stepped forward, "Our search party reports the Boy has made it to his brother!"

"Shall we go after him and attack them My Lord?" Master-Hime chuckled in delight, "No!" he said, "They'll come to me."

"If I am to take control of the world, I shall like to start with that Traitorous Samurai!"

"He Defies sacred rulings, marries the Princess, and gains legal rights to a kingdom!"

The guard seeing as his master was getting a little excited, ran out like a cowardly cat.

"It's only a matter of time now." Sniggered Master-Hime, "Soon my order shall be restored, and then… I WILL RULE OVER THE WORLD!"

His sinister laugh was so hard and powerful, it seemed to echo halfway through the jungle.

**Meanwhile… back in Wassashi.**

Nobunaga tried as hard as he could to come up with a solution. Master-Hime could not be permitted to carry out his threat.

The task was made even harder for the fact that it was the father of his wife they were dealing with.

"I see only one option." said Nobunaga. Everyone looked up, "What is it My Lord?" asked the Princess.

"Well, we know that it is us that your Father is infuriated with." Everyone nodded.

"Well, as far as I can see it, we have no other choice. We shall have to head to him and try to reason with him."

"Reason with him?" snapped Inu Yasha, "He's planning to destroy countless people and your willing to reason with him!"

"I mean, come on, how dumb is that? I say we find him and bring back his head!"

"SIT-BOY!" snapped Kagome, and Inu Yasha crashed into the floor. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE?" she yelled.

"No, Lady-Kagome." said Nobunaga, "Inu Yasha may be right on these events."

A chill ran up Tsuyu's spine, "My Lord?" she cried softly, "What are you saying."

Orca knew his brother and his wife should be alone for this, so he led Kagome outside.

Inu Yasha only followed so he could flash some water over the big bruise on his face.

Nobunaga couldn't find any other way to tell his wife. He moved closer to her and softly held her hands.

"Tsuyu, My sweet, fair, Princess!" he said softly. "This will be more painful toward you than I."

"But I feel that the quicker I tell it to you, it shall not be as painful as would if you were told later."

Tsuyu looked her husband right in the eyes and said, "Please My Lord, tell me now!"

Nobunaga took in a deep breath searching for all the courage he could summon up.

"We will try to reason with your father; however it is possible that he will not come to our way of thinking."

"Should this be true, and he refuses to cease his actions…!" he gulped hard.

"Then… I am afraid we will have no other alternative. To save the world… we will have to… _vanquish him_!"

Tsuyu fell silent. Tears started to appear in her eyes, and her head drooped down a bit.

"Princess?" cried Nobunaga, "Please speak to me." Tsuyu looked up. "I understand My Lord." She softly cried.

"It is still too hard for me to think about killing my own family." she looked as though she was going to cry.

Nobunaga brought her closer to him, "Princess, I know how you feel." He said comfortingly. "But there is one thing I want you to do."

"Yes, My Lord, What is it?" she said trying to fight back her tears. "Don't bottle up your feelings like this."

Tsuyu didn't understand. "What do you mean by that My Lord?" she asked softly.

"My father told me this while I was but a young boy. He told me… _"When the pain is this strong, just drain out your emotions."_

He smiled deeply at his wife. "Just let it out Princess." He said, "For If you don't, it will only be that much more difficult for you."

Tsuyu couldn't fight it anymore, "Very well My Lord, I shall try…!" she buried her face in Nobunaga's chest and let out all her emotion.

Nobunaga wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife, holding her close, and gently stroked her back.

"That's it My Love." he whispered to her, "Just let it all out. You will feel a little better in a while."

For the rest of the day, Nobunaga, with the help of his friends, made plans for the upcoming task.

All the food preparations were tended to, Nobunaga trained a little with his katana. He may be the new Lord, but still was a Samurai.

Armed guards were to watch over the village to ensure no one suspicious would appear to cause trouble.

Inu Yasha and Kagome decided to come along and help in case things went wrong. It was their mission to help along in any case.

Of course, Inu Yasha only wanted to come along because he knew they'd be in for a big fight.

Orca was coming along, because he was the only one who had the most knowledge of the situation at hand.

Everything was all set up, and the team would be heading out tomorrow morning.

There was however one little matter of this that neither Nobunaga nor the Princess felt easy about.

Nobunaga was going on a dangerous mission tomorrow, but must leave the Princess behind in Wassashi.

It wasn't because he wanted that. If they had a choice, he would take her with him.

It was the out-come of the task. It was far too great and far too dangerous for her to be apart of.

Besides, if both of them went on the journey, there would be no one left to take care of the village.

Tsuyu had more experience in a leading life than Nobunaga did, despite of what he had learned and accomplished in nearly their first week of marriage.

In any case, Nobunaga also knew the art of Samurai. He knew how to fight in combat, but the Princess did not.

So the choice was obvious. Nobunaga would be going, and the Princess would stay to look after the village.

But what if what Nobunaga said would be true? Suppose Master-Hime refused to reason them, and went on with his attack?

She could lose him! Their marriage that was just starting out could already be at an end.

That night, everyone had gone to bed. Orca, Kagome, and Inu Yasha were given the guest-room to sleep in.

In the master-bedroom, Nobunaga was having a hard time trying to sleep. The upcoming task was already getting to him.

Suddenly, he heard a faint sniffle come from the other side of the room. He got up and looked over, and saw his wife was gone.

Then he saw her sitting at the large window-like opening in the room, softly sobbing to herself.

"Princess Tsuyu?" said Nobunaga, "Are you all right my sweet?" She turned round to face him.

"My Lord Nobunaga," She cried, "Daylight will break out, and you shall be off on your quest. I wish you could take me along with you."

Nobunaga wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could as well." He said comfortingly, "But you know I that can't."

"You will much safer here in the palace. I will come back to you again, I know I shall."

She sniffled again, "But what if you… never return to me?" she cried, "What you get hurt, or worse, what if you…!"

"Hush now!" said Nobunaga, "Let us not even think of that matter." Secretly, he did fear of that, what if he never returned to her.

After all that he had gone through to earn her love. He almost lost her once; he did not want to lose her again.

Suddenly, he had an idea. It was rather risky to ask, especially seeing as how he had not been married to her for very long.

However, this was by far the only possible way for the both of them to gain something that not even death could take away.

He summoned all his courage lifted her chin, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Princess, I have an idea." he said softly. "Yes My Lord, what is it?" she asked.

"There is no other way to tell you, so I shall just say it clean and clearly." He paused.

"Princess Tsuyu Hime? …. Would you consider! …. Would… You… Consider…!"

She didn't have to hear him say it. She softly smiled and then moved upward bringing her lips to his.

Nobunaga almost gasped in shock, but let it pass by. So he just kissed his wife back.

When they separated they were lost in each others eyes. "Omari Nobunaga, My Lord-Husband." said Tsuyu.

"I would be honored to become your own."

Beaming, Nobunaga held her hands gently. "Thank you My Princess, and God bless your soul." He cried.

They stood up and walked back towards their bed, ready to become ONE in spirit.

**Authors Notes:**

_If you want to see how they did it… go to the story in my Homepage. F. doesn't allow that stuff to be that clear._


	5. Here we come!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning, Nobunaga and his group set off for Kai, leaving his wife behind in the village.

_Good-luck My Love.'_ she thought to herself, _I will be with you in spirit awaiting your return.'_

She kept on starring at him, until his horse had carried him out of sight.

That afternoon, the group made it to the halfway point of their journey.

For Nobunaga had remembered shortcuts he used to take while he was alone, making the trip not as long as it seemed.

They stopped on a hillside for lunch. Inu Yasha just stuffed his face with the rice balls Kagome brought from her world.

Nobunaga however had barely touched his food; he was sitting on the edge of the hill starring into space.

"Big brother, are you alright?" said Ocra. Nobunaga turned to his little brother.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." He said, but Orca saw right through him. "You are thinking about Sister-Princess, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Nobunaga missed her so much, and it hadn't even been a day yet.

"Big brother, why did you run away from Kai?" asked Orca. Nobunaga decided it would be nice to tell someone.

"I guess it's because, I wasn't being treated respectfully. I didn't wish to suffer anymore, so I fled!"

"So now you are with the Princess!" said Orca, "So Many women can be found in the world, big brother." He replied

"So why do you choose only one? Not to mention the Princess?"

Nobunaga smiled at his younger brother, "You are still very young Orca." He said, "I will tell you when you are older, but for now is not the time."

"I understand!"

The two brothers shared a warm hug, and Kagome sniffled, "That is so sweet." She cried. Even Inu Yasha had to agree to that.

That night, the team found a clearing deep in the woods, a great place to set up camp.

Nobunaga and Orca shared the tent they'd brought along. Kagome curled up inside her sleeping-bag, and Inu Yasha just meditated beside a tree.

The last crackles of the camp-fire burnt out, and were replaced by the soft soothing sounds of the night.

Suddenly, a small rustling in the bushes near by disturbed the young campers.

"Big brother?" cried Orca, "What was that?" Nobunaga wrapped the blankets over the scared little boy.

"Just stay down." He whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be safe." He stepped out of the tent.

The rustling now seemed to be coming form all different directions. Kagome stood up with her bow at the ready.

Nobunaga withdrew his katana, and moved toward the bush. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inu Yasha mumbled.

Nobunaga, moved closer and closer, and finally out from the bush, there came a swarm of the Fox-like Demons.

In less than five seconds, they were all surrounded. Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Nobunaga went into battle.

Nobunaga, using his Samurai-techniques, knocked all the swords away from his opponents with his katana, but couldn't even scratch them.

Kagome shot three sacred arrows at her opponents, but the arrow just went right through them all, like a ghost.

Inu Yasha took one swing with the Tetsusaiga, but the Fox-like creature managed to parry it out of his hand.

Raving mad, Inu Yasha prepared to use his Iron-Rever-Soul-Stealer attack, but the Foxes were already retreating. In almost no time, they were gone.

"Cowards!" mocked Inu Yasha, "They were wining, and yet they ran of like scare little cats!"

Kagome wasn't too sure, "That seemed strange." She said, "Why did they nearly beat us, and then run off?"

She turned toward Nobunaga's tent, and saw him on his just standing in front of what used to be the tent.

"Nobunaga?" she cried, and then she noticed that Orca was missing, and she saw a note in the wreckage, which read…

_**If you ever want to see your baby brother again,**_

_**Come to our tribe.**_

_**The master is expecting you BOY!**_

Fuming and crying at the same time, Nobunaga fell to his knees. "My only remaining family member!" he sobbed.

"ORCA!"

Kagome knelt down to him. "Don't worry Nobunaga, we'll get him back!" she said.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha screamed too, _"What now?"_ she thought, and turned to she Inu Yasha had ransacked through her backpack.

She was about to unleash her anger on him, when she noticed what he was screaming for.

The bottle where she kept the two Sacred-Jewel shards was empty, the shards were gone.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" he yelled,

"I'm going to kill them all, one by one!"

Nobunaga stood up, "So shall I!" he added, "They shall pay dearly for kidnapping Orca!"

Kagome knew she couldn't object to this, so she joined in with the others. "We'll all get them!" she said.

All three of them put their hands together and shouted out…

"BANZI!"

Since they knew they wouldn't be getting back to sleep, they quickly packed up the remains of their supplies.

Nobunaga mounted his horse, Kagome mounted her bike, and Inu Yasha flexed his leg muscles.

All of them took of heading for their destination, which they would reach by sunrise.

While on the way, Kagome swore she saw something in trees following them, but decided it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Orca awoke to find himself locked in a deep dark dungeon. "Where am I?" he cried, "Where is my big brother?"

"Your brother is on his way!" said a distant voice. A strange figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Master-Hime!" growled Orca.

"Watch your tone with me boy!" he growled back, "Or your fate shall be far worse than your bother's!"

"You see… as of now your brother and friends are at this moment on their way here!"

"And when either one of them makes a move within ten yards of this jungle…!" he sniggered.

"My men shall be ready!"

Orca was nearly scared to death, "You shall never triumph over us." He cried. "Not while we have Lord-Inu Yasha with us!"

"Oh really... I have these to help me!" He was holding up the stolen jewel-shards, before inserting one each into his arms.

The power of the shards caused his fox-mask to glow with a golden light, and his muscles had doubled in size.

"With these shards, my power shall grow eve stronger!" he growled. "Now I must prepare for your brother's arrival."

"This should be expected …Now!"

At that very moment, two of the guards burst into the dungeon. "My Lord, something's gone wrong!" one of them cried.

"The Samurai and his friends have reached our forces. They've already entered the castle!"

"Excellent!" said Master-Hime.

"Call out the entire army. We shall use every solider we've got to tear him down!"

"Yes My Lord!"

"You stay here!" he said to the other guard, "Keep an eye on this brat. I want him to suffer all through this."

Master-Hime and the guard ran out of the room, leaving the other one to its duties.


	6. The truth behind the wall

**CHAPTER SIX**

Nobunaga had already managed to find the strength he needed to knock the guards off their feet.

After all, with right motivation, comes the will to do almost anything you put your mind to.

Kagome and Inu Yasha managed to knock out the guards fighting them off too.

The strangest thing was, the guards took full intercepts by their weapons and were knocked out, but not even a scar was indicated on their bodies.

"I don't get it!" snapped Inu Yasha, "Every time we bash them good, they come right back at us!"

Kagome shot another arrow, "Its stranger than you think." She said, "I can't sense their life-energy; meaning they're practically-dead."

"It's Master-Hime, it must be!" cried Nobunaga, "When I find him I'll shall…!"

"You'll do what, Omari Nobunaga?" said a deep dark voice from behind him.

It was Master-Hime. The guards ceased battle upon his entrance, and laid low.

"Well, well, well!" he replied, "I must say boy, this may be a first but it's far from a pleasure!" His features hardened as he shouted out,

"I HAVE BEEN MADE A FOOL OF!..."

"…AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE LITTLE BIT!"

Nobunaga's eye's burned with anger, "It makes no difference." He yelled back.

"You will have to understand that I love your daughter, and she loves me as well."

"We have learned of your actions for destroying Kai, and we are only willing to let you have one chance!"

"Drop this evil nonsense, and rejoice the fact that your child has found true happiness… or else… or else!"

"Or Else, What!" snapped Master-Hime, "You'll be forced to destroy me… Fool!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to…? I AM THE GREAT MASTER-HIME… AND SOON I SHALL RULE OVER THE WORLD!"

"And the first order of Priority I shall reap is to get rid of those who disobey my rules… LIKE YOU!"

"Not a chance!" snapped Inu Yasha coming up from behind aiming his claws.

"_**IRON-REVER-SOUL-STEALER!"**_

Master-Hime raised his left arm and deflected the blow as if it was made of rubber.

"You keep out of my way Half-Demon, or your fate shall be far worse than the boy's!"

Kagome looked at his arm, "He has the jewel shards, one in betted in each of his arms!"

"You're correct my pretty!" sniggered Master-Hime, "And once I'm through with these tow Nitwits, I'll have plans for you as well!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Nobunaga swinging his katana forward, but Master-Hime parried him out of the way.

The fight was on…

Meanwhile…

Down in the dungeon, the guard who was asked to watch over Orca's cell was just given a message to kill the young boy.

Then, the guard moved toward the cell. Orca began shaking in fear as the guard unlocked the door of the cell.

The guard then moved closer to Orca, and withdrew a small dagger from the belt ready to stab the boy to his doom.

Orca was about to scream blue-murder, when a strange youth appear from out of nowhere, and knocked the guards unconscious and took their keys.

"Are you all right Orca?" the youth asked in a rather sweet-female voice that Orca recognized.

He looked up at her face as she removed her mask and to reveal the face of… "Princess Tsuyu?" cried Orca.

Tsuyu had managed to track Nobunaga down, and follow him to the danger-zone. While dressed as a warrior to avoid capture.

"Sister Princess, how did you know I'd be here?" asked Orca. "I shall explain later, but where is Nobunaga?" she asked.

"I heard he is above the grounds fighting your father!" said Orca, "I'm afraid he has refused to come to reason with our way of thinking."

"I thought as such." Sad Tsuyu sadly, "Come, we must help him my Husband before it is too late!"

"But wait!" cried Orca, "The guards are all over the place. How are we to avoid them?"

The Princess just smiled, "Not to worry Orca." She said, "Just stay close to me!"

She and Orca were about to leave, when suddenly they heard a faint moan coming the walls in the cell.

"What was that?" asked Orca; "Maybe it was a rat." said Tsuyu. Orca didn't want to miss the chance to do something brave for once.

He moved closer to the wall where the moaning got louder and louder, as if someone was locked behind the wall.

Orca felt his hands along the wall, and surprisingly found a hidden secret switch.

Orca quickly moved away as the wall spun around to reveal an old-man tied to it in ropes with a thick sheet of cloth in his mouth.

The man looked very pale, and his robes were all tattered, but Tsuyu recognized that face anywhere.

"Oh My word…!" she cried. "That's my Father!" she moved closer toward him, but Orca held her back.

"No! It cannot be him!" cried Orca holding her back, "Your father is fighting my brother!"

Tsuyu struggled to escape Orca's grasp, "Please Orca, I must help him!" she cried.

The old man opened his eyes, and nodded pleading for them to help him out.

"Okay, then." said Orca letting go, "Do not untie him, just pull the cloth out of his mouth."

Tsuyu nodded, and then moved towards the old-man and yanked the cloth from his lips.

The man breathed in relief and smiled at the young ones. "Tsuyu, My daughter!" he spoke in a hoarse tone.

"I'm so happy you are safe. You as well young-Orca!" he motioned toward the ropes, "Quickly, you must untie me!"

"How did you end up in there?" asked Orca, "I thought you had gone mad, and destroyed the village."

The old-man shook his head, "No, it was not I! I have been concealed in this dungeon for days!"

"But, I swear it was you father!" said Tsuyu. The old man still shook his head.

"No… That is not I! It's a Demon; a Demon-copy of myself!" he croaked, "Please, we're running out of time. Just untie me quickly!"

Orca agreed, and helped the Princess release her father. Still, how did he know he was telling the truth?

Right now they had bigger fish to fry. They had reached the castle-grounds on the other side of the jungle.

They had to find Nobunaga and warn him that man he is faced with is an imposter.

It would've been a much easier trip without the guards pooping up from all over.

There was no way the three of them could fight off so many at once, but the Princess wasn't willing to give up.

Tsuyu put her fingers to her lips, and whistled as loud as she could. In no time at all, many of her finest trained guards from Wassashi came to the rescue.

The Princess decided before she undertake the journey to help her Lord-husband, she ought to have a little self-protection.

While the guards dealt with Tsuyu's men, she and her followers could continue in their pursuit.

Back at the castle, both Nobunaga and Inu Yasha were growing exhausted, and so was Master-Hime.

Throughout the fight, Nobunaga had managed to knock the sacred jewel shards out of his arms.

The shards were now back where they belonged; in the bottle inside Kagome's back-pack.

This weakened him enough for the others to take him on, but he was still very brutal to bring down.

Finally, he was getting tired and his powers were fading, but Inu Yasha still had enough left in him for one last strike.

Even though Nobunaga hated the idea of killing, he knew they had no other choice.

He let Inu Yasha slash him right through the heart. He whimpered in pain as hi blood cursed forth.

All that was left was a puddle of blood, his fox mask, and the rumbling sound of the caste around them beginning to collapse.

"Quickly, we must retreat!" cried Nobunaga.

They left the grounds so fast, that they hardly noticed the fox-mask was glowing, and the puddle of blood began to boil.

Once they were outside, the castle did start to fall over, but it never crashed to the ground.

Instead, all the rocks began to form into a giant figure, and in almost no time at all, Master-Hime was back.

He was enormous. His hair had grown longer and stood way up over his head.

His legs had vanished and were replaced by glowing energy, which explain how he was able to hover in midair.

His claws and fangs had also grown in size, and were able to produce magical energy waves.

The only difference was he wasn't wearing his mask anymore. It was just too small now.

"**_You Fools thought you got the better of me?"_**he said in a very deep voice.

"**_Well too bad… HERE I COME!"_** and with that he started float

"I don't get it!" cried Kagome pedaling her bike as fast as she could. "What will it take to bring this guy down?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be running from him now would we!" snapped Inu Yasha.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them opened wide, and they disappeared underground.

"**_WHAT! NO… I HAD THEM IN MY HANDS!"_** screamed Master-Hime.


	7. This was all my doing

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Kagome, Nobunaga, and Inu Yasha awoke to find themselves in a secret underground cavern.

Nobunaga recognized it as the same place where he and the Princess confessed their love for each other.

This was the one safe place that Master-Hime wouldn't be able to find them.

"Big Brother!" called a small voice. Nobunaga turned around, "Orca!" he cried.

The two brothers came together in a big hug. "I'm so glad you are alright." cried Nobunaga. "Orca, I must know, how did you escape?"

Orca pointed behind him at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" asked Nobunaga.

The guard pulled off her mask, revealing her face. "P-Princess Tsuyu?" he cried.

"Oh, My-Lord Nobunaga!" she cried throwing her arms around him, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Nobunaga felt his own tears coming to his face. He wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her gently.

"Humph… Figures she'd be the one!" growled Inu Yasha; "SIT BOY!" snapped Kagome.

Inu Yasha crashed into the dirt. "How can you be so insensitive!" she replied, "The Princess just saved our lives!"

"For now I have." said Tsuyu, "But the battle is not over yet. We must destroy that beast as soon as possible."

Nobunaga looked down at her, "Are you certain you wish to do that?" he asked.

Tsuyu nodded, "Fear not My Lord." She said, "For that beast may look like my father, but he is really not my father."

"Yes, it is true." said a strange voice from in the shadows of the cavern. "Who are you?" asked Nobunaga.

The old-man came into the light, "Nobunaga, I am so glad to see you have escaped unharmed." he said.

"Master-Hime?" cried Nobunaga, "Is it truly you?" The other man Smiled, "Yes Nobunaga, I am the true Master!"

"But how can you be here?" asked Kagome, "I thought we left you up there."

Master-Hime shook his head. "I'm afraid this is all my doing." He said, "Come sit by the fire, and I will tell you everything!"

Everyone gathered round the bonfire, Kagome even brought some tea in her pack.

"It all started nearly two weeks ago!" said Master-Hime.

"_I received word that Tsuyu had divorced her Lord, and married up with Nobunaga."_

"_Now normally it is against all laws and order for a vassal to marry a Princess, at least that's what I assumed."_

"_However, I had also heard that my daughter had been treated very mean, and that her Ex-Lord was threatening Nobunaga's life."_

"_I always had a suspicion that Nobunaga had a soft spot for my daughter, but was unwell to come forth with his feelings."_

"_I knew he was afraid that this would mean as a fierce desecrate to the laws of royalty."_

"_But now that I see all the glorious things Nobunaga has done for the People of Wassashi, I could never be more proud of him."_

"_Not to mention, all that I really wanted was my people and family to find happiness."_

"My Lord." said Nobunaga, "So does this mean that I…?" Master-Hime smiled even wider.

"Yes Nobunaga, You have indeed proven to be a man of strong moral character!"

"You saved my daughter, and earned her heart, and you even brought on peace to your subjects!"

"In all the suitors I have tried to pass my daughter to, I could never find another like you in 1000 years!"

"You deserve my Daughters heart, and nothing would make me happier to call you… _my Son!"_

With tears of happiness in both their eyes, Nobunaga bowed down to him, and his daughter hugged him.

"But wait!" said Kagome, "If you don't mind the marriage, then how is the Demon your fault?"

"That… is where it all went wrong!" said Master-Hime.

"_While taking my morning stroll out on the meadows, I had cut my leg on a very rare and poisonous plant!"_

"_The venom of this plant was churning into my blood, and weakening me severely."_

"_When I was brought back to Kai, our priests and monks indicated that I would die very shortly, unless the poison was extracted from my body."_

"_That night, our very best workers, had prepared me for this risky move."_

"_Using a small dagger soaked in an antidote, they had cut a gash in my leg, and at once, the black venom was extracted."_

"_However, before we could safely discard the venom away, the village was attack by Fox-demons."_

"_I would have helped out the villagers in any way I could, but I was still far too weak to even move."_

"_One of the Demons had discovered the urn containing the venom of the plant, which also contained part of my blood."_

"_Mistaking it for a magic-spell, he consumed the mixture, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next!"_

"_The demon had taken my on very forum. I had created a Demon that was an exact copy of me!"_

"_He wanted to be like me, a ruler. So he gathered up his followers, and the village was enslaved and crushed."_

"_Those guards you fought were actually indestructible clones of the enslaved villagers of Kai, who were locked up in another dimension!"_

"With that monster on the loose, there's no telling what he will do to us and anyone who lives in a peaceful land."

"Well that explains why the guards don't stay down." said Inu Yasha, "But what are we supposed to do now?"

"There seems to be no other option." said Nobunaga, "We simply must stop that Demon."

"But how are we to do that My Lord?" asked the Princess, "That demon is so very powerful!"

Suddenly, Orca had the solution, "I think I know the only way." He said, **_"His_** **_Maskof the cursed Fox!"_**

"Of course!" said Kagome, "I remember, you said that he sold his soul for the mask!"

"His life-force, and his very existence, depends on it!" added Nobunaga.

"Bull's-eye!" cried Inu Yasha, "So all we have to do is destroy that mask, and he's as good as dead!"

Tsuyu suddenly looked nervous, "We've all forgotten an important detail." She said, "The Mask was left near the castle-grounds."

Everyone looked down in fear. The only way to get the mask now was to head back to the grounds… **_into the lion's den!"_**

What if the demon caught up with them? What if they couldn't destroy the mask in time?

Suddenly, Kagome had an Idea, she gathered everyone around and bean whispering the plan to them all.

When she was finished, everyone agreed that this plot might just help them out.

She reached into her pack, pulled out the sacred jewel-shards, and began to focus on their powers using her priestess-like essence.


	8. The Final Showdown

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The giant Master-Hime demon was still searching around for the others, and sure enough, he wasn't wearing his mask at all.

The mask just lay on the ground where his castle once stood right behind him.

Suddenly, he turned around and saw Princess Tsuyu reaching out to grab the mask.

"**_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_** he thundered firing a bolt of lightning towards her. She was dodged it just in time.

"Give it up **_You-Fiend!"_** yelled Nobunaga from behind, "It would seem that we are far too much for you to handle!"

"**_YOU…!"_** growled the demon, **_"You're a fool to challenge me at this state!"_**

"_**I AM ALL POWERFUL!"**_

"So you think you are!" mocked Nobunaga, "You can't even be rid of what was once… a mere vassal!"

The Demon's eye's narrowed as he bent down to grasp him in his arms. **_"A problem I mean to rectify…RIGHT NOW!"_**

"NOBUNAGA!" cried the Princess.

The Demon was getting ready to crush Nobunaga like a bug, when suddenly…

**POOF!**

It was Inu Yasha and the real Master-Hime. With the power of one of the jewel-shards, they were able to take on Nobunaga's forum.

"_**WHAT'S THIS?**_

"Fooled you good!" mocked Inu Yasha, "HURRY NOBUNAGA!" called Master-Hime.

The Demon turned and saw Nobunaga was racing towards the mask on his horse.

"**_I shall tend to you two later!"_** growled the Demon slamming the two in his palm to the ground.

Inu Yasha and Master-Hime lay on the ground stiff as a pair of boars, until the girls carried them away to safety.

Nobunaga was forcing his horse to go faster than she'd ever gone before. He was nearing the mask.

The Demon rook in a deep breath, and blew so hard that the wind knocked Nobunaga to the ground, and his horse ran away.

"MY LORD!" cried Tsuyu, but she couldn't run and help him. She had to watch over her fallen father.

Kagome didn't have any arrows left, so she couldn't try to hit the mask. Not that it mattered; she had to keep an eye on Inu Yasha anyways.

Nobunaga struggled awake. The mask was just in front of him, but before he could reach it…

The Demon used his powers to make the ground below Nobunaga rise up to form a tall steep pillar.

"**_Now then… why don't we heat things up a bit!"_** he chuckled as he clashed his hands together.

The ground all around them began to give away, and in almost no time, a gigantic pool of molten-lava had appeared.

The Demon just hovered above it in the center. The girls, Inu Yasha, and Master-Hime were stranded on a very small pillar-isle near the edge.

The mask was safely lying on top of a straight pillar directly below where the Demon was afloat.

Just then, Nobunaga's pillar broke in two, and was slowly sinking into the pool, while at the same, time floating toward the mask.

Nobunaga climbed to the top of his sinking rock, and tried to reach for the mask, but missed.

His rock was sinking into lava fast. He tried to reach the mask with his katana, but still couldn't teach it.

Above him, the Demon laughed loudly. **_"Give it up, Boy!"_** he snarled as he blasted the rock, and it sank even further.

"**_You shall never have My Mask!"_** he replied, **_"There is no one to save you this time!"_**

"HEY YOU THERE!" screamed a voice from behind. It was Orca, coming in flying on a Ninja's kite.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

He flew perfectly past the Demon, and down toward the mask. **_"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WRETCH!"_** shouted the Demon.

He aimed a blast for Orca's kite, but missed as Orca grasped the Mask in his arms.

The Demon charged his energy to full-power, and fired again, and Orca was hit hard.

His kite was burned to ash, and Orca flew SMACK onto the wall of the pool and plummeted onto a small rock with the mask.

Inu Yasha and Master-Hime awakened just in time to see the commotion. "No… It can't be!" cried Tsuyu.

It seemed to be so. Orca wasn't dead, but he was very badly burnt. His robes were burnt, his skin was burnt, and his hair was badly tangled.

"**_Oh… How very sad!"_** laughed the Demon, **_"Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it Nobunaga!"_**

Suddenly, Orca began moving. Summoning up the last of all his might he raised his foot….

"I… TOLD YOU…TO LEAVE… MY BROTHER… ALONE!" he screamed. In a quick flash, he kicked the mask of the rock, and he collapsed.

"**_NO… MY MASK!"_** cried the Demon, but it was too late. For the mask had already plopped into the lava, and began to melt away.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Suddenly, Orca's rock began to crumple. Nobunaga reached over as far as he could, and took his little brother in his arms.

From up above, the Demon was moaning and growling in pain, as his body began to glow an angry-red.

The mask was melting away fast in the lava. Finally, it rose up out of the pool, spun round and around really fast, and then…

**KAPOW…** It was gone!

Next, their surroundings began to rumble and quake, and the lava pool was beginning to close up.

Inu Yasha grabbed the girls in both arms, allowing Master-Hime to hop onto his back.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" he yelled, as he leaped of their crumpling pillar to safety on the other side.

At the very same time, a mean cyclone had appeared, and everything the Demon had unleashed was being sucked up into it.

His guards, the remains of his castle, the Dark-Jungle, and then he himself was absorbed.

Nobunaga was waving with his free arm to Inu Yasha, coming to save him and Orca.

Inu Yasha grabbed the boys, and leapt off the rock just as it bubbled under the lava.

Once back on the main-land, the lava pool had sealed completely, as the ground was restores to normal, as if there never was a lava pit.

Up in the sky, two strange vortexes appeared. The first, which had a glow of white light, appeared over the land behind them.

The other, which had a nasty glow of darkness, appeared over the spinning cyclone containing the evil-ones.

The Dark-Vortex struck the cyclone, and began absorbing everything it contained, banishing the evil ones straight to the…**_Under-World._**

The cyclone had almost been completely absorbed into the vortex, and it began to close up.

"**_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"_** cried the Demon, **_"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FAIL!"_**

The last of the cyclone was absorbed, and the vortex bust into dark-sparkles in the sky… It was gone.

The white vortex began glowing brighter than ever, and appearing in the light were all the buildings and structures of the land of Kai.

They were then followed by all the villagers who were released from their detainment now that the Fox-Demon army was gone.

The last of the buildings and villagers had appeared, and the white vortex vanished in the sky.

From behind it all, the sun began to rise in the sky, and the dawn of a New Day had begun.

The villagers cheered and cheered for joy over Nobunaga's victory, but Nobunaga didn't feel much like celebrating.

Just outside of the restored village, Nobunaga had tears in his eyes. His little brother lay motionless in his arms.

"Orca!" he cried softly as he held his brother close to him.

Tsuyu put her arm on Nobunaga's shoulder, also in tears over the loss of the young one.

"He saved our lives!" cried Nobunaga, "He saved our lives, by risking his own!"

Suddenly, Orca coughed and hacked, and forced his eyes open. "And I would do it again, and again for you… big brother!"

Nobunaga felt his heart cry out in happiness, "It's a miracle!" he cried; "Oh… Orca!" cried Tsuyu.

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Master-Hime danced about in happiness, "HE'S ALIVE!" they all cried.

"Let's hear it!" said Kagome. "HIP-HP…!"

"HURRAY!" they all cried out.

Then, they all headed into the village, to join in with the celebration. The Demons were gone, and peace was once again restored.


	9. There are many ways of love

**CHAPTER NINE**

During the celebration, Master-Hime made a sincere apology for all that he had misfortunately caused.

In light of the situation, he agreed to use the same laws Nobunaga had issued in Wassashi.

As a bonus, Orca was made an honorary junior palace soldier for Kai, and his whole family now had a home in the palace.

Nobunaga's parents and elder siblings couldn't be more proud of him and Orca than ever.

Nobunaga with the Princess, Orca as their big savor. Nobody else in Kai had a bigger legend than those two did.

The next day after all the festivities, Nobunaga and his wife bid farewell to their families and new friends.

"Please big brother." asked Orca, "Won't you please stay here with our family in Kai?"

Nobunaga bent down to his little brother and said, "Nothing would mean more to me than to do just that Orca."

"But try to understand." Said the Princess, "Your brother and I are needed in Wassashi."

"I understand." Said Orca; "Orca, come with me for a moment." said Nobunaga.

Nobunaga and Orca sat on a small hill in the meadows. "Big brother, I shall miss you dearly." cried Orca.

Nobunaga held his brother close, "Parting like this is not easy for me as well Orca." He cried, "I shall miss as well."

"But look at what you've accomplished with my help."

"Thanks your bravery, and my support; we've brought peace back to our beloved homeland!"

"If it was not for you, neither one of us would be here right now. You are a hero my brother, a True-Indeed-Hero!"

Orca smiled. Nobunaga let go of him, "I have something for you." He said.

He reached over in the high-grass, and pulled out a small katana wrapped in burlap.

"This was the very first blade I had received as a Samurai. I know you will honor it as I did."

Orca took the sword with honor, and strapped it to the ribbon of his New-robes.

"Thank you, big brother." He said softly, "When I Master with the katana, will you come and visit me."

Nobunaga smiled, "I shall come whenever you wish!" The brothers shared a warm hug, only to hear The Princess' voice.

She stood at the top of the hill in her Princess-robes again, "My Lord… It is time." She said softly.

Nobunaga smiled, "I shall be along in a moment My Princess." He replied.

After Tsuyu left Orca asked. "Big brother, I must know. Why is it you choose only one out of many women?"

Nobunaga decided that he earned the right to know why. "Orca, you are my younger brother." He said.

"Though we have not known each other for very long, I have grown a deep fondness of you… that is Brotherly-Love."

"But… When you choose someone else to love, such as a man's affection toward a woman… _That is something very, very different."_

"It's as if there are…Illusions floating around in front of your face and in your mind."

"And there are soft warm feelings arousing in your heart, and your head that make you feel shy."

"That is…True-Love."

Orca held his mouth open in awe. "I will remember that big brother." He said, "Just as I will never forget you."

The brothers shared another hug right up to the moment when Nobunaga climbed aboard his carriage with the Princess, and the escort set off.

Inu Yasha and Kagome were heading back to the well. Kagome's weekend was almost over, and she had a big history test to prepare for.

"So much to do, so little time!" she mumbled to herself. "Awe, will you just cut it out." snorted Inu Yasha.

"Why can't you just forget about this "School" thing, and be more like me and demand for it all?"

"Why don't you just Shut-up and…SIT BOY!"

Inu Yasha fell smack into the dirt, only to get up and find Kagome had already left down the well.

"Humph… Kids!" he growled.

That night, back in Wassashi, there was a big feast waiting at the palace upon the royalties return.

Nobunaga was given more welcomes and rejoices than ever, but the people did give thanks to their Princess and in Orca's honor as well, despite his absence.

Later on at bedtime, Nobunaga and Tsuyu felt so happy to be home in bed with each other again.

"I was afraid I may never lay here with you again My Lord Nobunaga." said Tsuyu. "It had frightened me as well My Princess." He said to her.

"Even if I had not returned to you safely, I would never have been away from you in spirit."

He reminded her of that unforgettable night they shared their deepest love for each other.

"If… I may, My Lord?"

"Yes Princess, I am listening."

"Would you please mate with me again, tonight?" she asked sweetly, "I wish to feel you inside of me again."

Nobunaga smiled at his wife, and whispered into her ear… "As you wish; My Love."

Their lips met, as they snuggled underneath the covers in the same embracement as they did before.

The next morning, Tsuyu woke up with terrible cramps. She thought it was just from sleeping wrong, but it wasn't.

She even began to feel rather nauseas. "Wait here." Cried Nobunaga, "I shall send for our specialists."

"My wife is feeling quite Ill. Can you take a look at her?" asked Nobunaga. "Yes My Lord, but I must ask you to wait outside." said the old man.

He took a blood sample from Tsuyu and told them he would have the results next day.

"I hope I am alright." said Tsuyu. "I pray that you are as well." answered Nobunaga.

The next day, the old man returned to the palace. Nobunaga and Tsuyu seemed ready for the worst, but the old man was grinning.

"Well you two, I have some rather exciting news." He said. "Princess… You are pregnant with a baby girl."

Tsuyu turned to Nobunaga, and hugged him tight. "We're going to be parents." she cried.

Nobunaga had tears of happiness in his eyes. "A child of my own." He cried, "I've never been so happy!"

They told everyone in Wassashi the good news, and sent word of it to the Land of Kai, and celebrated yet again.

Nobunaga made it quite clear that the first Kai-villager to know should be his brother, Orca.

When Orca heard the word, he was over excited, he was no more than ten, and would have a niece in a few short months.

Six Feudal-Months Later…

The day had finally came. Tsuyu went into labor, and Nobunaga was asked to wait outside yet again.

Hours passed and the old man finally opened the door. "You may see her now." said the old man with a smile.

Nobunaga entered the bedroom, and saw his wife on the bed with the little child nestled into her arms.

"My Lord Husband," She cried holding the girl up, "Say hello to your first-born." Nobunaga looked down at his New-born daughter and sighed in awe.

She had her mother's eye's, her father's dark-hair, and even her dear Uncle Orca's nose.

Nobunaga and Tsuyu named the girl… **_"Kiara"…_** The newborn Princess of Wassashi.

Nobunaga felt so blessed. He befriended Tsuyu, then… (It was a sudden start)… he married her.

Now she was the mother of his child. Nobunaga knew that Kiara was going to make his life all the more enjoyable.

THE END


End file.
